Unexpected
by BrokenSnow.X
Summary: Next Generation. Scorpius is going to Hogwarts for the first time and at the train station, Draco meets Hermione. Draco veering on the OOC side.


**Unexpected - oneshot**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling rocks...**

**Author's Note: My take on Scorpius leaving for Hogwarts. First next generation story! Told from Draco's POV. D**

* * *

The crowds of teenagers pushed their way over to the train. Parents are saying goodbye to their children and trunks were being lifted into compartments.

"Well... Bye Dad," Scorpius looks up at me.

"Bye Scorpius. Have a good term," I reply.

"I'll be back for Christmas. And Easter," He smiles.

"Okay. I'll send you a letter a week," I say. Being without Scorpius would drive me insane. My eleven year old son; my best friend and my life.

"I want to hear from you, so don't forget to _write_, Dad," Scorpius looks pointedly at me.

"I won't forget, Scor," I grin. He climbed into the train and leaned out the window.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You know, Mum's been gone two months now," He doesn't smile.

"I'll be fine. We're well shot of _Astoria_," I scowl. Even her name makes me shiver.

"She did cheat on you and ran off with Blaise Zabini, so I guess we are well shot of her," Scorpius agrees.

The train whistle sounds and Scorpius looks around at everyone else.

"Are you sure you won't be lonely, Dad?" He looks nervous all of a sudden.

"I guess I was always expected to end up alone, Scorpius," I sigh.

"Do something _unexpected_ with your life; make a change, dare to be someone else," He snaps suddenly. My eyes widen.

"I don't know who to be," I shrug sadly.

"Be yourself," Scorpius smiles. He climbs out the train and gives me a huge hug.

"Look after yourself mate," I mumble.

"Will do. You too," He whispers back.

He gets back on the train and we both wave until we can't see each other anymore.

"Malfoy?" A sickly familiar voice asks acidly.

"Weasley," I roll my eyes.

"Your son's going to Hogwarts this year?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say raising an eyebrow. "Why _else_ would I be here?"

"Just wondering," He mutters.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione comes dashing up to him.

"Hi!" He replies.

"So I was thinking, for our wedding anniversary-"

"You're married?" I interrupt.

"Yeah," They both answer.

"Oh," I look away, trying to ignore the sinking feeling I'm experiencing.

"So, meet you by the car?" Ron says awkwardly. I snort, wondering how Ron Weasley could manage to drive a car.

Hermione nods and Ron begins to walk away, after nodding goodbye to me.

"How've you been?" Hermione asks tentatively.

"Okay. Weird without Astoria," I reply, avoiding her eyes.

"I expect it is. How's Scorpius? I saw him get on the train," She comments.

"He's coping. Worries about me a lot," I sigh. Hermione came across Scorpius and I in a park, after Astoria kicked us out. She was the only one to stop and see if we were okay. We talked, for absolutely ages. She never said one thing about herself though, which is something I never could work out. Eventually, without realising it, I managed to get over Astoria and fall in love with Hermione. I just couldn't help it.

"Bless him," Hermione grins.

"Yeah," I smile nervously. I take a deep breath and look into her eyes.

"Um... Her.. Hermione?" I stutter.

"Yes?" She turns her chocolate brown eyes in my direction.

"Uh, I don't really know how to say this, but... um.. I think I .. love you," I stumble across my words. I can feel my face growing hot. Hermione looks very surprised.

"Oh. That's really... unexpected," She says after awhile.

"It is a bit. And sorry," I say quietly. Have I made a huge mistake?

"You can't help who you fall for," She smiles at me. It takes my breath away.

"You and Scorpius could come round for a meal sometime. I'm sure he'd get on with Rose and Hugo," Hermione suggests. I have a feeling she's trying to change the subject.

"Maybe," I say. Finding a burst of courage, I put my arm around Hermione. She doesn't shrug it away, which really surprises me.  
I guess that was really unexpected of me. I wonder what Scorpius would say?

* * *

**Author's Note again: Review please!! Just to let you know, I haven't abandoned Trip the light fantastic, it's just that sometimes I just don't have the patienece to sit there and type. But I'll try for you all! XX**


End file.
